


Desperately Close

by GreatestChange



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Post-Chapter 699, Riding, Romance, Yaoi, a little bit of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was an ache in Naruto’s chest. In that moment all he wanted was to be as close to Sasuke as physically possible. The need was so strong that he almost wished he had both arms so that he could be able to properly cherish the warm, filled-out body above him like it desperately deserved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Close

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

It was dark in the room, yet there would be a small amount of light that occasionally peaked through the window when a soft gust of wind blew the curtains open. From the outside an owl was ‘cooing’, and the sound of nightly critters could be heard from anyone who was closely listening. However, that all seemed non-existent to the two people that were heavily engrossed in their passionate lovemaking.

The headboard of the bed moved back and forth, banging up against the wall rather loudly. The bed that was once neatly made had turned into a chaotic mess as the two bodies twisted, turned, and sweated from all of the exertion.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke—who was on top of him and rocking in his lap. Sasuke’s right arm came up and he ran his hand through Naruto freshly cut hair. They both groaned when Naruto thrust up in a way that benefited them both.

“Naruto…” Sasuke breathed and looked down at him.

The blond-haired shinobi smiled up and slid his arm from around Sasuke to clasp at his left hip. Sasuke eagerly rolled his hips and squeezed his creamy, muscular thighs around Naruto, which then caused him to let out an embarrassing noise.

“Damn,” Naruto panted. He pressed his forehead up against Sasuke’s.

After two years of traveling together and seeing the shinobi world, they were both finally able to come back to Konoha with the same kind of purpose. At some point in their journey they also got to figure out just how much they meant to each other. It had been a very defining moment for the both of them.

Naruto slowed down his movements and simply watched Sasuke, who had his eyes shut and mouth partially open ajar. His normally paled skin was now flushed, and sweat dripped down his long and exposed neck as his head tilted back further and further. Naruto couldn’t help himself and leaned up to kiss and nip at it, leaving marks. He unwrapped his hand from Sasuke’s waist and slowly brought it up and down his side. Naruto felt the vibrations coming from deep within Sasuke’s throat as he groaned.

Once his mouth was finished there, he brushed his lips over Sasuke’s chest, paused to lick at his left nipple, and then travelled up towards his shoulder. Every time they did this—no matter which one of them topped—Naruto liked to spend a lot of his time kissing there, much to Sasuke’s displeasure. He felt Sasuke squirm a bit and adjust his head, but instead of trying to get away like Naruto assumed the Uchiha would, his eyes widened in shock when he felt soft lips press against his right shoulder.

Naruto immediately stopped his motions and pulled away just enough to look up at Sasuke. Dark eyes stared back at him.

They had lost their arms together, and when Tsunade had told them about artificial arms, Sasuke made it clear that he didn’t want it, and Naruto followed in suit. Sasuke’s pain was his pain, and whatever Sasuke went through, Naruto also wanted that same experience. So he stayed without his arm as well and never looked back. Sasuke never said, or showed, any kind of genuine thought or emotion about it…Up until now that is.

There was an ache in Naruto’s chest. In that moment all he wanted was to be as close to Sasuke as physically possible. The need was so strong that he almost wished he had both arms so that he could be able to properly cherish the warm, filled-out body above him like it desperately deserved. Instead he settled for cupping the other nin’s cheek in his hands and gazing lovingly up at him.

“Sasuke, I…” He started and then stopped, not having any clue about what he wanted to say. He just felt something so heavy in his chest that it was almost too much to handle. How could he love someone so much to the point that words could never be enough to explain it? How would he ever be able to tell Sasuke his truest and deepest feelings if it was impossible to form words?

Sasuke must have noticed the inner turmoil that he was going through because his eyes changed into something hungry and very starved. Naruto could feel the electricity flowing between them. It was rich and sweet, but also very dangerous. Before he knew it they were kissing as if they’d never kissed before. Mouths opened and tongues went back and forth. Their lips were bruised at that point, but neither cared.

Some time during their passionate kisses, Naruto ushered Sasuke to start moving on top of him again. He groaned as he felt his cock slip even deeper inside the sweet walls of Sasuke’s ass. He felt Sasuke reach for his hand that was still cupping his face and clasp it in his before bringing it down and in-between their bodies. Catching on, Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke’s rigid length and stroked. Sasuke ended up letting go and then placing his hand on the wall that was close behind to keep them balanced.

Naruto could tell that the other’s climax was coming, much like his own. The banging of his headboard going up against the wall and the rough sound of their skin slapping against each other made it all the more erotic.

“A-ah! Fuck,” Naruto let out when Sasuke slammed down on top of him in a consistent pace. He thrust up even faster until he felt the other nin tighten all around him, and then he finally came. For a solid minute all he could see was stars. He’d barely even heard when Sasuke came because of the loud ringing in his ears.

When Sasuke finally stopped rocking against him they both sat there for a long time, simply holding each other and catching their breaths. They were tired, but very satisfied from the mind-blowing sex they just had. After awhile Naruto finally got over the lightheadedness, and Sasuke was able to rise up just enough for Naruto to pull out. He lazily reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues off of his desk to wipe himself off. Then he grabbed a few more and wiped off the drying cum that lay on Sasuke—who was now on his side of the bed, drifting off to sleep while mumbling something about washing the sheets in the morning.

Naruto smiled to himself and then flipped back the sheets that they were nestled on top of and tucked the both of them in. Once he was settled, Naruto brought his arm over Sasuke’s waist and hugged him close, burying his face into the darker head of hair. He smiled when the smell of fresh pine trees filled his nose.

His love for Sasuke knew no bounds. That he was sure of. And with the way Sasuke responded to him tonight, he could tell that the other felt the same way. So maybe that was enough. Maybe they didn’t need words to express every single emotion they felt for one another. As long as they could tell what was in each other’s hearts that was all that mattered.

With that settled, Naruto was able to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the person that gave me this idea/prompt. This was my first time writing smut, so I'm sorry if this kind of really sucked. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
